


The Spark That Started The Flame (Burn It To Ashes Remix)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: Charles has always felt a very particular way toward his half-sister, Raven.





	The Spark That Started The Flame (Burn It To Ashes Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn It To Ashes (Front Window Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130712) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> A remix of a [remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130712) (original: [Front Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526063) by widgenstain). Enjoy and heed the warnings!

She and Charles are in the study again, with the door locked. Again. Hopefully now they can find some peace. At least for a while.

Charles gets out the brandy; he’s done this before, but she has some for the first time. It makes her feel warm. Calm. It’s what makes her curl up closer than usual to Charles on the leather couch when they decide to try to go to sleep, facing the back of it, Charles spooning behind her, also closer than usual. He’s hot like a furnace, an arm over her. He always did feel protective toward her. 

She wakes up with a hand—Charles’—sliding up under her shirt to cup her breast, lightly squeezing it, a thumb bringing her nipple to full hardness. Almost immediately, she’s throbbing, and soon she’s wet. 

Knowing she’s awake, he pauses, before tracing his fingertips over her other breast. Then, his fingers slide down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt. And under it. 

“Charles,” Raven moans, as much in surprise as anything else, spreading her legs as much as she can to accommodate him as his fingers move further down, into her underwear. 

She’s slick for him, thinking now of the times she’s found her thoughts drifting to him: inspired by a glimpse of him stripping off his uniform after a soccer match, the strange feeling underlying his playfulness when they wrestle on the floor ever since they entered adolescence, the way he looks at her body when he thinks she doesn’t know. 

Those are her bright spots, her refuge from the grime and disgust of the unwanted touches, the groping and intrusive hands. Those wretched fingers can’t ever reach her thoughts about Charles….

She thinks of him sometimes at night, or in the bath, wonders what would happen if he came in to see her naked in bed, or in the tub. What he would do. She knows he likes men, likes boys his own age; it’s always a surprise that he looks at her the way he does, but then, at the same time it makes sense. Who’s closer to him than she is?

“Raven,” he whispers into his hair, breath hot. She can feel him trembling and catch a scent of the alcohol on his breath. “Please, I…. Get these off, please.” He tugs at her underwear.

Sitting up, she turns and scrambles to help him take them off, pulling up her miniskirt as he presses her back onto the leather couch. Before she can even think, he’s between her legs, his mouth on her, exactly where she wants him: his tongue lapping at her in a maddeningly soft touch. He’s not nervous, exactly, but he’s new to this, although apparently eager to learn. 

Soon he’s sliding his tongue inside her, working it and making her shudder hard, but she wants something else from him too, something different— She pulls at his hair, and he blinks at her, face flushed and lips wet, and for a moment he looks horrified and guilty. “Raven—” 

“Charles— Keep going, just— Up—” 

There’s a flash of understanding. Then, tentatively at first but encouraged by her gasp, he’s sucking at her clit, and the fierce sweet tug on that small spot is so intense it’s not much longer until she’s crying out. He has to put his hand over her mouth so they’re not heard, but she barely registers it. 

After she comes, he doesn’t seem to want to stop sucking on her there, and she comes again, and when his tongue slides into her to taste her some more she’s almost sobbing, arching up toward him shamelessly as he fucks her with it.

She’s never been ashamed, not with Charles. Not with her brother.

At last, it’s too much and she has to tug at his hair to get him to stop, overstimulated. Panting, Charles climbs up to kiss her. She tastes herself on him and moans, and even though she’s tender she welcomes it when Charles’ fingers slide inside her—in fact, she loves the fullness, and longs for more; it’s so different, when it’s him. 

God, it’s more than she’d ever dreamed would happen, far more than she’d ever guess Charles would allow himself, no matter how many looks they’d cast at each other these past few years. 

“Charles,” she moans again against his mouth. “Please.” She gropes blindly, finds his hardness trapped under his clothes, and squeezes, making him grunt softly. 

“Raven— We shouldn’t—” But with a groan he’s pulling out his fingers and unbuckling his belt, shoving his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock. He puts the head of it inside her, and she gasps, not expecting it to hurt so much, but craving it, wrapping her legs around him to draw him in. With a helpless gasp, he sinks into her, tight and close as can be, the two of them fitting perfectly together even though she feels full, and sore. But it also feels good. He starts to move, powered more by instinct than experience—this is his first time, too, his first _real_ time. 

“God, Charles,” she gasps, clutching at him, clinging. He kisses her, hungry and desperate. 

He doesn’t last long, holding himself deep inside her as he comes. Her brother’s come, deep inside her bare cunt. It should feel so wrong, so bad; she should feel dirty. Yet she’s elated, and as soon as he slides out she can’t wait for it to happen again. 

He seems subdued as he catches his breath, so she presses her lips to his jaw, his cheeks, his neck. He’s so beautiful, her brother, and he loves her so much, and she loves him.

They can’t stay like this forever, half-naked and clinging to each other, but it’s enough for now.

And it will happen again, she knows. 

It’s that knowledge that sustains her.


End file.
